


Being Thankful

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Lennox was thankful for everything the Autobots had done... yes, really, even now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Post DotM warning

Almost everybody remembered the last mech that looked like this, so much so that there had been a rather coordinated panic when he had shown up as humans had grabbed whichever weapons had been at hand.

Mechs had reacted to that by charging cannons and heading out to find the threat. A threat which had blinked its optics and proceeded to look rather baffled by the firepower which was being pointed its way.

Which considering that the mech in question is a giant lion and human expressions are not on the list of things that felines can do very well, was rather an achievement.

It had taken several hours for the majority of NEST to calm down as Prime explained that the mech was an advance scout for his comm. specialist.

While they had accepted the explanation most of them remained wary around the beast. And that perhaps was the problem. It was so much easier to relate to a human shaped mechanoid than to a creature. Although Steeljaw didn’t seem to mind that newcomers to the base almost always assumed that he was a drone and not a sentient mech in his own right.

In fact some days he seemed determined to play it up.

‘Do you know how many interesting conversations you can listen in on when the speakers think you don’t understand?’ he had asked Will Lennox one day.

Apparently, the answer was lots, and if Steelie was reporting to Prime, who in turn seemed to have an almost telepathic ability in front of the myriad of liaisons and pencil pushers, well, all was good.

And as for Steeljaw, he didn’t boast about his abilities, in fact he was one of the more laid back and reserved mechs on the base... which was why he now had a growing crowd of bemused soldiers watching his current antics.

“Is he... glitched?” Someone asked as Will kept an eye on the lion.

Since they had become public, quite a few families of soldiers in NEST had moved into the base. Not normally a problem until he was on shift, Sarah was in the last stages of her second pregnancy and not feeling at all well, and the friends that Annabelle usually stayed with after school had rang to say their daughter was ill.

Prime himself had suggested a replacement to watch over their daughter and assured Will that no harm would come to her.

And while he was sure that no external harm would be able to befall her, he wasn’t too sure about her not getting hurt from her current activities.

“I wonder if we could use that when fighting ‘cons?” Somebody else asked as they watched the lion dash around the base parking lot, jumping and scrambling over parked military vehicles and a recharging Hound. How he could sleep through having several tons of lion land on him Will didn’t know, but he hadn’t even twitched a mirror when Steeljaw had used him as a springboard.

An eight year old Annabelle Lennox firmly seated on his back yelling for him to go: ‘faster, Steelkitty, faster’.

While Will was thankful for the Autobots, from saving his aft in Qatar and Mission City and saving the entire world in Egypt and Chicago, to the friendships, strange though the mechs could be at times, that he’d made, at this moment he’d be even more thankful when Steeljaw brought his daughter back in one piece.


End file.
